Michelle Costa
|nickname= |Season=10 (US) |Place=7th |Votes=3 |Votestowin= |Alliances= |Loyalties= Bryan Ollie Jessie Godderz |HOHs= 1 (Week 5) |Nominations=1 (Week 7) |Vetos= 1 (Week 2) |Days=52 |OtherPrizes= |Currently=Jury Member |birthdate = |hometown = Cumberland, RI|occupation = Real Estate Broker|Currently1 = Jury Member|TwitterUserName = michellebb10|InstagramUserName = michellebb10|FacebookUserName = MichelleCostaBB10}} was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 10''. Michelle was closely aligned with Jessie Godderz and Bryan Ollie. She was a victim of Ollie's deal with Dan to throw the HoH to Dan in exchange of control over the nominations, only for Dan to betray him and nominate her at the PoV Ceremony. She was evicted during the first half of the Fast Forward week by a vote of 3 to 1, placing 7th and becoming the third member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Michelle is an East Coast firecracker who graduated from Cumberland High School and also studied real estate with Remax. She was raised in a large Portuguese family, is currently single and working as a realtor. Michelle has always spoken her mind and was the only person to jump up at her brother's wedding when the priest asked if there were any objections. She is an avid animal-lover and has a dog named Ralph Lauren, a pair of cats, Tiger and Cookie, a rabbit named Bugsie, a bird and three fishes. Michelle calls her mother her best friend and feels she can confide in her about almost anything. She's a lot like her father which sometimes causes them to butt heads. She enjoys Portuguese food and seafood, smokes an occasional cigar and likes to listen to hip hop, rap and techno music. She's a sports-lover and likes to watch football, baseball, boxing, basketball and track and field. Her favorite activities are dancing, running, boxing, going to the beach and hanging out with friends. She describes her ideal romantic partner as tall, tanned, smart, funny and in good shape and wants him to sweep her off of her feet. She describes herself as crazy, funny and outgoing. The political office to which she would aspire is that of President of the United States. Why not go to the top? She is most proud of the trophies and medals she won in running competitions and the marathon she ran in Australia at the age of 15. Her birth date is December 29, 1979.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/15604/ Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Michelle currently hosts an online radio show called The Rad Reality Show she had guests from Big Brother (US and Big Brother Canada), Survivor, The Amazing Race and Mob Wives appear on the show.http://www.blogtalkradio.com/the-rad-reality-show * Michelle attended the premiere of ''Big Brother 20''. Trivia * Michelle is the first of two houseguests from Rhode Island, with the second being Derrick Levasseur. * One of Michelle's Diary Room sessions was accidentally shown on the live feeds, for over 10 minutes. In the session, Michelle and The DR Employee flirted and then Michelle was ever so slightly coached on what to talk about. * April Dowling and Michelle are the only females of the season to not be evicted on a unanimous vote. ** Ironically, Jerry MacDonald was sitting next to both of them. *** Both April and Michelle had one vote to save them each. Bryan Ollie was the only one to vote to save either of them. References ---- Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Contestants Category:Season 10 (US) Jury Members Category:7th Place Category:Hispanic-American Contestants